vinepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Bogan
Bob Bogan is a character created by Joel for his Hard Time save file. He is Bulk Bogan's brother and Son of Bogan's uncle. History Bob Bogan is first seen in court where he is charged for murder, he is then escorted to the prison and tells a guard that he is looking for his brother, Bulk Bogan (it seems that Bob does not know that his brother at the time was dead). While roaming the main hall, Bogan finds explosives and throws them at a nearby guard and immediately runs to the North Block. Right as he enters the block the prison is alerted that Bogan assaulted a guard, the North Block guard proceeds to shoot Bogan with a gun multiple times and then head locks him. Bogan is then taken to court and wins the case which increases the tension between him and the guard, who Bogan nicknames Naruto for his spiked hair. Back at the prison Naruto tells Bogan that they both know that he was guilty, and then proceeds to shoot Bogan with a gun once again but later leaves him alone. Bogan, who is now heavily scarred, decides to sleep in the 11th cell, Naruto then comes back and tells Bogan to leave the cell, as it was not his. This causes a fight between the two to ensue and resulting in the death of Naruto by his own gun, and the amputation of his left arm in the process. Bogan then goes back to sleep when he notices the actual 11th cell prisoner, who seems too scared to confront Bogan. The prisoner manages to get enough confidence to confront Bogan but gets killed as well. Some time later Bogan finds a meat cleaver and proceeds to murder the entire North Block with it, after Bogan is done with killing the last prisoner he leaves to the main hall. The prison is alerted that Bogan has assaulted another guard (Naruto) and he is chased by a guard that looks almost exactly like Naruto, which leads Bogan to speculate that it is Naruto's brother. The guard manages to catch Bogan, as a nearby guard has trouble choosing which chair to sit on. Bogan once again wins the case is excorted to the North Block, which magically has new prisoners and a few old ones that seem to have been resurrected. While roaming the North Block Bogan finds Naruto alive, Bogan punches Naruto with his both hands and kills him for a second time. Bogan later comes back to Naruto's corpse only for him to start speaking, he then tackles another prisoner and gets up. Bogan and Naruto get into another fight which ends with Bogan once again victorious, he stomps Naruto's corpse to make sure he is dead and is delighted to see that the prison has been told about Naruto's death. Bogan then leaves the North Block to fight the "final boss", Naruto's brother. Punches, kicks and suplexes are thrown, including some help from a nearby prisoner, but in the end Bob Bogan dies. Although not all hope may be lost, as Bogan's last view was two prisoners (with one of them being the same one that helped Bogan) standing over Naruto's brother, implying that they are avenging Bogan. Appearance Bob Bogan looks identical to Bulk, with the only differences being that Bob is slightly shorter and chubbier, as well as wearing different prison clothes. Personality Bob Bogan is much like his brother, insane, sadistic and possibly bipolar. But he is much more blood thirsty, as he kills an entire prison block. Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Joel Category:Bulk Bogan Category:Joel Related